hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kogane Eiko
Kogane Eiko (黄金栄光 Kogane Eikō) is the first half of AuraLunar PreCure and her alter ego is Cure Aura (キュアアラ Kyua Aura). She is commonly nicknamed Ko-chan or Ei-chan. Personality A hot-headed and passionate individual. Butts heads easily and is quite stubborn if she wants to be. Despite this, she gets along with her partner Felicia better than most people would think. They tend to drag each other into hobbies and other things, like using their powers for things they shouldn’t use them for, which they haven’t gotten in trouble for (yet). Still, she has a strong sense of justice and will stand up for everyone she thinks deserves it. She can be extremly moody in the mornings, but it will better after she has eaten. Tends to playfully hit people she resprects or sees as friends, sometimes hurting them accidentally. Appearance Eiko has purple eyes and dark purple hair reaching beyond her shoulders. She always wears a ribbon in her hair, otherwise her outfits vary. As Cure Aura, her hair turns longer and light purple, almost reaching her feet. Also, her ears become animal/alien-like. she wears a yellow dress with light teal trimming that is open in the front. Under this, she wears a purple skirt with dark teal trim. Around her waist, she wears a dark teal, semi-translucent shawl that reaches around her back to loosely wrap around her right arm. On her left arm, she wears a yellow sleeve seperate from the dress, again trimmed with light and dark teal. She wears white boots reaching over her knees, dark teal on the top. There is a silver chain on every boot, a light teal gemstone at the end of the chain. A similar gemstone is on the dark teal ribbon on her chest. Her dagger is held in place by a chain on the left side of her wrist. She wears a big, yellow ribbon on her head and her ponytails are being tied low with dark teal ties, with the same chains and gems as on her boots. History Cure Aura "Alluring maiden of light, Cure Aura enters the stage!" '(光の魅力的な乙女、キュアアウラがステージに入る！ Hikari no miryoku-tekina otome, Kyua Aura ga sutēji ni hairu!'') '''Cure Aura (キュアアウラ Kyua Aura) is Eiko's alter ego. Her powers are based on (Aura-) light. She transforms and attacks using a dagger given to her by her parents. Her theme colours are gold/yellow and purple (main), light and dark teal (sub). Attacks Transformation Etymology Kogane (黄金) - Gold Eiko (栄光) - Glory Together, her name means "Golden Glory", with gold most likely hinting at her theme colour. Aura (アウラ) - the distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing, or place Relationships Shingetsu Felicia - The other half of AuraLunar PreCure. They get along better than most people would think. They tend to drag each other into hobbies and other things, like using their powers for things they shouldn’t use them for, which they haven’t gotten in trouble for (yet). Eiko knows Felicia's true personality but puts up with it, sometimes even throwing a remark back. Trivia * Her birthday is August 5th, making her zodiac sign Leo * While her counterpart, Cure Lunar, represents the moon, she does not represent the sun * She and Felicia share a lot of similarities: ** Her and Cure Lunar’s colour palletes arecomposed of similar colours, like purple in both and gold/yellow (and orange to an extent) *** They also share eye colours, although not exactly the same ** Their transformation items were both given to them by their parents * Her and Felicia’s birthdays are in the opposite months (and days if counted in the 28 of February) * Only half human... but then, what is the other half? Gallery Cure Lunar and Cure Aura background.png|Cure Aura and Cure Lunar AuraLunar.png|Cure Aura (left) and Cure Lunar (right) together after transformation Category:AuraLunar PreCure Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Cures Category:Female Characters